


Swollen

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Clarence is a klutz.





	Swollen

Clarence grunted, stumbling over the steps up to his house. He almost fell face first into his door. Letting himself in, he then hobbled his way to his sofa.

He let out a long sigh of relief at finally getting off his feet. Especially his piss poor ankle.

“What’s up with you?” Leslie asked as he walked out of his room. His dark hair was in disarray and his cheek had sleep marks on it still. He yawned.

Clarence debated on telling him to buzz off and just telling him what happened.

His want for sympathy won out.

“Mr. Frederick’s dog tripped me and I rolled my bad ankle.” Clarence explained as he pulled off his shoes.

“Aaw, I’m sorry, man.” Leslie came over and helped with his shoes. He took a look at Clarence’s ankle while he was at it.

The swelling had already started and it was turning a nasty purple.

“ My dude, maybe we should take you to the doctor, it looks bad.” Leslie suggested with a grimace.

Clarence let out a loud huff. He had just got home and just gotten his shoes off. “Fine. But you’re driving.”

Leslie laughed, head thrown back and everything. “No shit, man. No way am I letting you drive.”


End file.
